To determine the efficacy of 10 20 and 30 mg dose of Sandostatin-LAR compared to subcutaneous Sandostatin in providing continuous symptomatic control of malignant carcinoid syndrome when given at intervals of four weeks. To test the safety and tolerability of sequential doses of Sandostatin-LAR in carcinoid patients. To investigate the pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic profile of Sandostatin-Lar. To assess the dose proportionally of serum octreotide concentrations of Sandostatin-LAR at doses of 10,20, 30 mg when given at intervals of four weeks.